


Cause You're Cute

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You’re even cuter when you’re blushing.”





	Cause You're Cute

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Lorenzo/Underhill + "You're blushing."

Lorenzo sat there, a soft smile on his face as he listened to Underhill talk about his day. They were sitting on the couch together, enjoying some wine. It had been a long day for the high warlock, and as he listened to Underhill, he felt himself finally begin to unwind. He gave a content sigh and leaned forward, cutting off Underhill’s sentence with a kiss.

Underhill was surprised for a moment before he was kissing back. They sat there kissing for a few minutes before Underhill pulled to whisper, “Not that I mind, but what brought that on?”

“Cause you’re cute,” Lorenzo replied, watching as a blush began to spread across Underhill’s face. He chuckled softly before saying, “You’re even cuter when you’re blushing.” He didn’t wait for a response before he was kissing the shadowhunter again, barely noticing as the wine glass slipped from Underhill’s fingers and hit the carpet when he pushed him back against the arm of the couch.


End file.
